Beginnings and Endings: the Finality Duology
by Halfling Rogue
Summary: Previews for two upcoming YGO fics. In ancient Egypt, a political whirlwind of power and obsession centers around the throne as two young Pharaohs fight for their life. In present time, Yami's past is catching up to him faster than he'd like . . .
1. Odoriko no Hanshinsama: Dance of Kings

****

Disclaimer: Just for the record, this was written quite some time ago, and the actual story events have changed slightly from what you see here. So if the trailer and the eventual fic have some inconsistancies, just ignore them. ^^0 Also, I don't own YGO, never will. That amazing creation is the result of the brilliant mind of Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
**A.N.:** Sorry this has been taking me so long to get put together. I'm a stickler for making my fics as accurate as possible, so when it comes to doing a fic involving ancient Egypt, I end up with piles of research notes. The storyline is well underway, so as soon as I'm done sorting through the Papyrus of Ani (ie, the Book of the Dead) book I have, I'll be able to flesh out the story itself and start churning out chapters. In the meantime, please enjoy the little vid-style trailer I've set up for y'all.  
  
And yes, Malik AND his yami are supposed to both be in there at the same time. And yes, Malik is the only hikari (light side) that will be appearing in this fic. Exactly why he exists in this time will be explained in the sequal, Royal Games. By the way, as soon as the Egyptian names are introduced, I stick to 'em. There's a list at the bottom, if you get confuzzled.  
  
Odoriko no Hanshin-sama loosely translates as 'The King's Dancer', since the Egyptians considered the Pharaoh as a deity. Don't scream at me for my horrible Japanese, I've got selective hearing anyway. You can find a picture of Omorose here: www. deviantart. com / deviation / 4141205  
  
I'll shut up now.  


ºº-----ºº  
  


****

TRAILER FOR ODORIKO NO HANSHIN-SAMA

  


[black screen]  
[music start up; timpani drum rhythm joined by soft background music]  
[_narrator voice-over_]  
  
[words, white against a black background, pan slowly across the screen before it fades into scene.]  
  
_Once upon a time . . . _  
  
[scene: camera panning slowly across a desert landscape of sand and sky. A screech is heard, and a desert hawk flies in from the camera's right. Camera follows the bird and centers on a dune, a sandy-coloured point rising up from behind it as the camera moves forward.]  
  
_There was a place in ancient Egypt . . . _  
  
[brief flash and *dansh* sound as camera crests the dune, revealing a large white pyramid behind it, with the eye of Horus inscribed in gold on the top stone. Camera moves ahead of the hawk, up and over the top of the pyramid, revealing a bustling city behind it, with a large limestone palace as a backdrop. The noise of the crowds can be heard as a busy hum.]  
  
_Led by a kind and benevolent ruler . . . _  
  
[camera rapidly zooms in on the palace and slows down inside the main hall, moving forward at a decent pace. Servants can be seen rushing around guards and priests, some carrying trays of fruit and other food, some carrying other objects. Camera continues to move forward and reveal a kindly-looking Pharaoh on an ornate throne, surrounded by servants with large feather fans. He's playing with two young boys shrieking with laughter: a young Yami and another boy identical to him but with navy hair instead of crimson. A lightning flash and thunder roll changes the scene to black. Music ends with thunder; the only sound that of heavy rain.]  
  
_Until he was dethroned._  
  
[scene cuts back in; music still held. Camera at ground level, in front of the blankly staring eyes of the Pharaoh sprawled on the pavement, rain running down his face. Another flash of lightning; a young cry is heard before the thunder rolls again.]  
  
Child: **_PAPA!!!!!_**  
  
_Now with two heirs in line for the throne,_  
  
[strings start up with anticipatory music. Scene changes to show a young, tense Yami striding swiftly down a flight of stairs lit only by torches, an anxious look on his face. The navy-haired boy is following quickly behind and has a curious and worried expression on his face.]  
  
Yami: *tense voice* We both have equal right to the throne and to power, but only one can rule. The first mistake either of us makes is going to be used by those fools as an excuse for exile. *hits the bottom of the stairs and slams open a door*  
  
_The court has been reduced to a lethal dance of power._  
  
[scene change; music building. The navy-haired boy is talking and gesturing tersely to an angry and frightened Anzu. Camera zooms on his angry face.]  
  
Boy: We can't _do_ anything! The court is controlled by the nobles, who are controlled by the priests, who control us, until we come of age! We **have no power.**  
  
_For whoever controls the Pharaoh . . . _  
  
[scene change, music hitting speed crescendo. Scene changes three times, between a white-haired priest in ornate robes placing a chalice upon a shelf, a court official striding quickly down a hallway, and what appears to be Malik, looking over his shoulder at the camera with a deadly serious expression.]  
  
Priest: The Pharaoh will be _mine_.  
  
Official: The Pharaoh _will_ be mine-!  
  
Malik: The Pharaoh. Will be **mine**.  
  
_Controls Egypt._  
  
[music stops; scene change to show two heavy stone doors closing with a slam. Carved in them is the eye of Horus. Cut to black.]  
  
[scene reopens with the sound of doors slamming again, music starts soft building with violins.]  
  
_Now the fate of the Country of the Gods . . . _  
  
[the white-haired priest from before is seen placing a stick of incense in a hanging brazier and then kneeling before an altar, a wide-eyed Seto standing to the side and back a bit, watching.]  
  
Priest: The Temple is the _true_ power, Nizam. If the gods were not appeased by our offerings, they would have brought their wrath upon this land long ago.  
  
_Lies in the hands of eleven people:_  
  
[scene change: Junouchi and Honda are seen grabbing each other's fists in the traditional 'Let's do it!' fashion, both grinning wildly.]  
  
Junouchi: Y'all ready for this??  
  
_A priest and his brother, bound by the laws of the Temple._  
  
[scene change and split; in left half, Seto is seen turning to look at the camera from over his shoulder with a sullen expression. 'Nizam' is spelled on the screen underneath him. In the right half, Mokuba looks at the camera with a shocked expression; 'Adio' is spelled at the bottom of his screen. Scene change to show Nizam almost running down a dim hallway decorated in red, Adio tripping to catch up.]  
  
Nizam: *terse voice* The Temple is the air you breathe, the food you eat. You obey the priests or you die.  
  
_A royal guard and his demon, plagued by thoughts of treason and chaos._  
  
[change scene; split screen again. In left half is a grim Malik with his left side tilted towards the camera. It reads 'Madu' underneath. The right half of the screen shows a smirking Yami Malik. It reads 'Badru' underneath. Scene change to show Madu hitting a carpeted floor as if thrown, getting up on one elbow and rubbing at a bruise on his cheek. Badru smirks down at him.]  
  
Madu: *hisses* It wasn't supposed to be this way.  
  
Badru: Wasn't it? Well, it's too late now. *kneels down by a flinching Madu and whispers malevolently* Because now **I** make the rules.  
  
_A grave robber, haunted by the curse of a mortally offended god._  
  
[scene change: full-screen shot of Yami Bakura glaring at the camera from beneath a deep hood. It reads 'Aswad' underneath. Scene change to Aswad in a black hooded robe, hurrying down a crowded market street. Camera view from behind a group of people watching him.]  
  
Random citizen: *hushed voice* They say he was cursed by Anubis Himself and that death follows him like a shadow . . .   
  
_Three unseparable friends, whose loyalty to the royal family may prove to be their doom._  
  
[scene change to show Junouchi, Anzu, and Honda as a group in a full screen. It reads 'Jumoke, Aziza, Bakari' underneath, respectively. Scene change to show Yami, Jumoke, and Aziza running down a narrow hallway, a door slowing dropping closed in front of them, a group of what appear to be guards behind them. Yami helps Aziza slide underneath the door as Jumoke grabs a battleaxe off of the wall and steps towards the guards to give Yami time to slip underneath. Yami reaches back under the door for Jumoke.]  
  
Jumoke: *holding back a guard's sword with the battleaxe handle, glances back* Go on, go!!! **Get outta here!!**  
  
Aziza: *horrified look, grabs Yami hand and pulls him after her just as the door slams down, leaving Jumoke trapped on the other side*  
  
_A pair of brothers, who may be torn apart by their right to the throne itself._  
  
[scene change to a split screen. Left half shows a profile shot of Yami. It reads 'Ammon' underneath. Right half shows the navy-haired boy, who looks exactly like Ammon except for in colouring and height. It reads 'Jahi' underneath. Scene change; music starts to build second crescendo. Jahi is seen shoving a surprised Ammon back.]  
  
Jahi: Stop thinking that just because you were born first it makes you so much better than me!!  
  
_And the dancing girl—_  
  
[scene change to show a beautiful young woman, obviously not Egyptian, standing in front of the Pharaoh's throne, sweeping the skirts of her dress as she bows.]  
  
Woman: My name is Omorose, my Lord.  
  
_—who started it all._  
  
[music stops; Omorose lifts her head with a smirk.]  
  
Omorose: I live to serve.  
  
[a moment of silence, then the impending whistle of a projectile and an explosion; music starts up again at third speed with the sound.]  
  
_Now they face the hardest battle of all;_  
  
[scene change to show an angry Nizam chasing Ammon down a hallway, arguing anxiously with him.]  
  
Nizam: For the sake of Horus, listen to your brother! We can't win this. No one can!  
  
_For to save their people,_  
  
[scene change to show a young Temple orderly standing in front of a large crowd and shouting as the people cheer.]  
  
Priest: One of the Pharaohs _must_ go!!  
  
Crowd: *cheers loudly*  
  
_Their land,_  
  
[scene change to show Ammon and Jahi on some sort of parapet. Ammon has one foot braced on a block of white stone, his arms folded on his knee as he stares out into the wind, over the desert.]  
  
Ammon: Father loved this land. I gave him my word that I would protect it.  
  
_Their friends,_  
  
[scene change; camera view of Bakari, Jumoke and Aziza from inside a darkened building. The three are standing outside in a marketplace talking. Inside the building, Nizam stares wide-eyed at someone then glances out the window at the trio.]  
  
Voice: Those three are in. Our. **Way.**  
  
_And their love,_  
  
[scene change to show Omorose slowly walking across a room, head down, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.]  
  
Omorose: *soft voice* I . . . can only belong to the Pharaoh. *a shadow moves; she gasps and turns*  
  
_Ammon and Jahi will have to master a game . . . _  
  
[scene change to show Jahi and Ammon in a featureless landscape, looking at each other uncertainly. A rich, male voice speaks as they firmly grasp hands.]  
  
Voice: This is it, this is all the chance you will have to regain your kingdom. But if you remain divided, you _will_ fail.  
  
_Sent from the gods themselves._  
  
[scene change; music stops. A horrified and shocked Ammon and Jahi can be seen gaping at something.]  
  
Jahi: In the name of Osiris . . .   
  
Ammon: *breathless whisper* It's the Shadow Games.  
  
[cut to black with sound of a door slamming. New scene; music starts up again at fourth crescendo.]  
  
_And it's far, far more . . . _  
  
[ Jahi and Ammon can be seen running desperately down a dark hallway, gasping for air as a red glow grows behind them.]  
  
Jahi: I thought it was supposed to listen to us!!  
  
Ammon: Don't think, just **_run!!_**  
  
_Than just . . . _  
  
[scene change to show a side view of Aswad coming up next to Madu, who has his arms folded. Both are smirking.]  
  
Aswad: Think we can use this to our advantage?  
  
Madu: Oh, yes.  
  
_A game . . . _  
  
[scene change; the white-haired priest from before is seen striding down a hall, trailed by attendants.]  
  
Priest: I don't care what you do or who dies. *stops and spins around, hissing* He **must** be taken care of!  
  
_Of cards._  
  
[music abruptly stops; scene change to show Jumoke, Nizam, Aziza, and Adio hiding in a pitch black alcove. Aziza is holding Adio as Nizam tries to peer out. A bit of reddish light can be seen past the crumbling rock covering the opening.]  
  
Jumoke: *terrified whisper* Is it gone?  
  
Nizam: I think so. *leans out the opening a bit, then quickly draws his head back in as something big with a lot of teeth slams up against the opening. Someone screams*  
  
[sudden change scene to show Omorose dropping down in front of the camera, smirking.]  
  
Omorose: Boo.  
  
[several quick flashes of various scenes, then music starts again; change scene to black screen.]   
  
_Odoriko no Hanshin-sama: the Dance of Kings. Coming early this fall to ff.net._  
  
[gold letters spell out the title. Black background begins to turn crimson and drip bright red from the top as the letters turn a tarnished bronze.]  
  
_Court intrigue has never been so deadly._  
  
[banging noise as scene changes to show Omorose standing in an ornate room, wiping off her hands with a silk scarf, looking over her shoulder at the camera.]  
  
Omorose: I don't even need to divine for this. None of us are leaving here alive.  
  
[she throws the scarf in a woven basket; scene cut to black with final bang.]  


º-----º  
  
**Name changes*:**  
  
original name -- Egyptian name (name meaning)  
  
Seto Kaiba -- Nizam (disciplined)  
Mokuba Kaiba -- Adio (righteous)  
Yami Yuugi -- Ammon (hidden; also the name for the god of nations or unified countries)  
Junouchi Katsuya / Joey Wheeler -- Jumoke (loved by all)  
Honda / Tristan Taylor -- Bakari (noble oath)  
Anzu Masaki / Téa Gardner -- Aziza (precious)  
Malik Ishtar / Merrick -- Madu (of the people)  
Yami Malik -- Badru (born during a full moon)  
Yami Bakura -- Aswad (black)  
  
**Other names:**  
Omorose (beautiful)  
Jahi (dignified)  
  
*These are all authentic Egyptian names, last time I checked. My choice of these names for these characters is mine only. Ask me if you wanna use 'em. Jahi and Omorose are mine entirely. No touching. 


	2. Royal Games: The Final Duel

****

A.N.: Wow, it'll probably be a while before I get this out . . . I'm having enough trouble with ONHS as it is. Oh well, enjoy at your own peril. Exact same disclaimer as the first time. Scene changes are a bit faster in this one, if you can mentally picture it . . . .O*  


ºº-----ºº  
  
**TRAILER FOR ROYAL GAMES**  
  


****

Coming soon to ff.net . . .

  
[soft, anticipatory background music]  
[scene fade in/out]  
[_narrator voice-over_]  
  
_The time has come . . . _  
  
[Anzu bent over with her hands braced on her knees, looking at a poster in a store window, with Honda, Junouchi, and Yuugi looking over her shoulder.]  
  
Anzu: Hey, look! A new tournament is coming to Tachiuchi City!  
  
Honda: Hey, all right!  
  
Junouchi: *shoving Honda* I wanna see!  
  
_The stage is set . . . _  
  
[group back at Yuugi's house, going over maps and plans for the trip to participate in the tournament. Junouchi says something, Yuugi jumps to his feet, a determined grin on his face.]  
  
Yuugi: Yeah! I'm gonna win this!  
  
_For the King of Games . . . _  
  
[group at the boundaries outside Tachiuchi city, running hard for the gates with Yami in the lead, and Honda not with them. Group suddenly comes to an abrupt halt and stares upwards, gaping, a shocked and frightened look on their faces. Camera zooms on Yami's distraught face.]  
  
_To face . . . _  
  
[sudden explosion is heard. Camera switches viewpoint to show an unconcious and injured Honda, floating in midair several dozen feet above their heads, surrounded in a pale yellow-blue aura. A strange looking creature with a grinning, painted mask swoops out of nowhere and grabs Honda, disappearing out of camera view. All step forward, Junouchi with an enraged look on his face, Yami with an angrily helpless one.]  
  
Yami: **HONDA!!!!!!**  
  
_A forgotten . . . _  
  
[group starts to take off after the creature then come to another short stop, a fearful look coming into their eyes. Camera zooms on Yami's face as his eyes go wide and he gasps.]  
  
_Past._  
  
[scene suddenly goes to black with clanging noise like a slamming metal door. Silence until narrator's voice fades.]  
  
[next scene, agitated action movie music starts playing in background.]  
  
[scene change, to inside what looks like a dim room in a pyramid, or some other entombed desert building. Dim light from an oil lamp over by one wall. Yami standing just in front of camera, half cut off by the right of the screen, looking down as if examining something. Behind him, still unseen, is a young man who looks like him but a bit shorter, with navy-blue hair and violet-blue eyes, and Egyptian clothing. Navy-haired boy is staring wide-eyed at Yami with a disbelieving look.]  
  
Boy: *quiet, slightly shaking voice* Brother . . . ?  
  
[Yami's eyes widen considerably, drops the object with a crash and spins around.]  
  
_The cards have a master . . . _  
  
[scene change. Camera zooms on the face of a latina girl with dark crimson-and-black hair and roan-red eyes, speaking in a low, menacing voice.]  
  
Latina: _I_ am the creator of the Dungeon Duel cards.  
  
[camera switches back and out to show Yuugi, Anzu, and Bakura giving the girl puzzled looks.]  
  
Anzu: But Pegasus is the creator of the game!  
  
[scene change; camera focused on latina's enraged form as she stalks angrily down a carpeted hallway, Anzu hurrying after her.]  
  
Latina: I will **kill** Pegasus for this-!!  
  
[scene change; Yuugi reaching out imploringly with one hand.]  
  
Yuugi: Wait-!!  
  
[Yuugi's exclamation cut off by loud explosion.]  
  
[music pace pickup.]  
  
_The past has a face . . . _  
  
[change scene; Yami against a pitch black background, looking around wildly.]  
  
Yami: Who are you?! Why are you here?!  
  
[the masked creature that stole Honda melts out of the darkness to float towards Yami, the mask now looking demure.]  
  
Creature: I am here for _you_, little Pharaoh . . .  
  
_And they want . . . _  
  
[scene changes to Mokuba, Kaiba, the latina, and Junouchi running, Junouchi in the lead. Behind them a frighteningly immense Red Eyes Black Dragon rears back as it charges a fireball.]  
  
Junouchi: **C'mon, hurry!!!**  
  
_Retribution._  
  
[music holds; silence while the huge beam of light streaks towards them.]  
  
[switch scene change to camera zoom on Kaiba's face. Voice panting and strained from running, slightly dazed look. Music hold.]  
  
Kaiba: We're not going to survive this.  
  
[scene change back to a zoom on Junouchi, staring with wide eyes and small pupils as the firebeam streaks towards them. He ducks with arms over his head right before the beam hits. Music kicks back in with the noise as the beam hits the ground and explodes in a massive fireball. Tempo upped.]  
  
_Now they have to deal with new enemies . . . _  
  
[change scene to a distraught Anzu in the doorway of a dim, furnished room, facing the back of a hunched figure in shadow with long pale hair. Camera view from the front of the person, their face hidden in darkness.]  
  
Anzu: *nervous voice* I know what you're up to! You can't have him!  
  
[camera view switches back over to Anzu's viewpoint as the figure whips around, revealing the latina with white hair and a snarling, disfigured face. Latina narrows eyes and gives Anzu an evilly triumphant look as a faint image of the masked creature fades out behind her.]  
  
Latina: I can have whatever. I. _Want_.  
  
Anzu: *gasps*  
  
_Old friends . . . _  
  
[change scene to camera zoom on Kaiba's face. His eyes narrow, then widen. Voice is a stunned near-whisper.]  
  
Kaiba: Damita . . . ?  
  
_New cards . . . _  
  
[change scene to a female hand tossing a card up into the air. Camera pans to follow the card as it spins upwards.]  
  
Voice: **SERAFINA!!**  
  
[card is suddenly engulfed in a bright white light that consumes the screen.]  
  
_And something darker than the shadows themselves. _  
  
[scene changes to a very dark, featureless room. Yami is crouched on the floor on his hands and knees, panting and struggling, nearly hidden by black tendrils creeping and wrapping around him. Zoom on his fearful face as the voice of the masked being voiceovers, echoing eerily.]  
  
Masked: Surrender to the darkness within you . . .  
  
[clanging noise as scene cuts to black. Silence. Then click and creak sound as camera views a door being opened in the black to reveal Yuugi, standing there with wide eyes and a frightened look.]  
  
Yuugi: Yami . . . ?  
  
_Now it seems . . . _  
  
[scene cut, music starts up again, building to crescendo.]  
  
_The most important duel . . . _  
  
[Malik standing by the small doorway to a massive room with walls of huge golden bricks, piled high with goods, herding Bakura and his yami, Anzu, and Kaiba and Mokuba through the door as the room quakes and rumbling is heard in the background.]  
  
Malik: *casting frantic looks between the group and collapsing room* **Let's move!! Go go go go go!!**  
  
_May be the one . . . _  
  
[Yami is seen far from the door, helping up the navy-haired boy as debris and stone crashes down around them. Yami heaves the boy half over his shoulder and staggers to the doorway, Malik rushing out behind them and narrowly avoiding being crushed.]  
  
_They can't . . . _  
  
[Malik turns to look back at the now-blocked doorway for a moment with teeth clenched in frustration before taking off after everyone else. The group is then seen outside, running across desert for all they're worth, a dilapidated pyramid behind them. Camera's view goes bird's-eye and pans, dropping around and down in front of them to reveal the large Egyptian temple to the right and front of the pyramid, a pinpoint of white light starting from its center and spreading outwards, growing brighter, the earthquake encompassing the entire area now. Music hits crescendo.]  
  
_Win._  
  
[Music stops as the white light envelopes most of the screen. The group has stopped, staring.]  
  
Anzu: Oh. God.  
  
[all duck as white light fills the screen, then the sound of a massive explosion.]  
  
[music starts again. Change screen to black background with sand-gold coloured letters stamping down, spelling out the title with clanging sounds.]  
  
_Royal Games: the Final Duel.  
Coming to ff.net next winter. Don't miss it._  
  
[clang, scene change to camera zoom on Junouchi's face.]  
  
Junouchi: We're all gonna die.  
  
[cut out with final clang sound.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y'know, I seem to recall liking this better the first time I wrote it . . . o.O


End file.
